Ask The Characters!
by Random13245
Summary: Ask, the MR characters will answer!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Random: I've got too much time and so little to do.

Maximum Ride Q&A

Ok people, the Maximum Ride characters just arrived in the mail! (**Maximum** **Ride**: An Owners Manual) And the character's that agreed to be questioned are:

Max

Fang

Angel

Bridgid

Dylan (he died, but you can question his ghost)

Dr. M

Ella

Sam

Ari

Jeb

Iggy

Nudge

Gazzy

Total

And Akila!

RULES:

You MUST leave a username even if it annoymus.

You MUST label who the question is to, if you don't it goes to the trash sorry.

You MUST review with your questions

HAVE FUN!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Random: Only one review, but... interesting questions? All from book. junkie. 1996

Random: Max, is Fang a good kisser ;)

Max: ... Yes...

Random: Fang, what do you think of all the *shudder* Figgy fics out there?

Fang: ... No comment...

Random: You agreed to answer now answer.

Fang: FINE! THEY'RE DISGUSTING AND WRONG!

Random: Moving on... Bridgid, do you consider yourself a cougar? Y'know, for being so flirty with Fang?

Bridgid: UH! I am offended! And NO! Fang's hot! I can go after who ever i want with being criticized! *Crosses arms and turns away* Hmpf.

Random: Just a question... Dylan, Why don't you just go jump in a hole and STAY THERE? Seriously. the flock had tons less issues before you were around!

Dylan: Cause! I love Max! She loves me! I know it!

Random: *pulls Maya (Max 2) out of nowhere* How about her?

Dylan: I love you!

Maya: I love you too!

*Both run off happily but fall in a hole and stay there*

Random: Next question... Iggy, who do YOU like? Ella or Nudge?

Iggy: *Blush* Well.. uhh

Random: ANSWER THE DANG QUESTION!

Iggy: *real quick* Ella

Random: Thank you... Nudge, were you always talkitive?

Nudge: Well, yeah, talking is fun! I've always talked. Max calls me the Nudge Channel! Oh I like Disney channel! And Disney World seems fun! I've never been there but there are a lot of places I haven't like-

Random: You're gonna blow our eardrums off stop!

Nudge:... ok

Random: Next... Akila, are you and Total ever going to have puppies?

Akila: Woof? Woof, woof woof! Woof! (Translation: Maybe? It's up to Total, though I'd love puupies!)

Random: Ok! Two new Maximum Ride character have arrived in the mail and are will to be questioned! Dr. M and Ella!

Thanks for the questions,

~Random


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Random: More questions! Once the story kinda gets around more there will hopefully be more than one person questioning! These are from Something About Dark Angels

Random: err... This one to Dylan who fell down a hole with Max 2... (He thought it was Max and then ran off but fell in a hole) But err *Walks up to huge hole in the ground* Yo Dylan ya got question!

Dylan: *Kissing Max 2* WHAT NOW? Oh god you again. What now?

Random: Dylan, could you ever love someone besides Max?

Dylan: Hell to the no!

Random: Dylan! There are children! Ok... Iggy, how would escape a psychopathic girl? WAIT! Am I that girl? Cuz I ordered him of a story...

Iggy: Whatever Random, well I would first make a chloroform bomb, and blow it up in her room. Then, when she's passed out, make a break for it.

Random: Don't you even think of doing that to me!

Iggy: Who's gonna stop me!

Random: Angel! (She likes me a lot cause I made a special pink room filled with tons of stuffed animal and room for Total too!)

Angel: You will not try to escape

Iggy: I will not try to escape...

Angel: You're gonna fall and pass out now.

Iggy: *falls and passes out*

Random: Thanks for the questions! PLEASE ANSWER MY POLL!

~Random


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Random: I have a new idea for this, you can DARE the charcters to do something :D, and you can "adopt" one for, it cost 1 question per day, and you must allow them to answer questions while they are there. Sorry no questions :(! BUT DO MY POLL PLEASE IT CLOSES 8/20/11!

~Random


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Random: Theses q's are from jojoandkristinaRbamfZ ok.

Random: Ella, who's hotter, Iggy or Fang?

Ella: Iggy!

Random: Wow quick... Dr. M, how do you feel about Max and Fang?

Dr. M: I think its cute, they've known each other for their whole lives.

Random: What do you think of Ella and Iggy?

Dr. M: It's ok. They barley know each other though...

Random: Gazzy, do you find Nudge attractive?

Gazzy: *blush* Yes...

Random: Angel, have you ever controlled Fang's mind to kiss Max?

Angel: No, I butt in a lot on their relationship, but that's their business.

Random: Ok! Don't for get you can dare a character to do something, or adopt them for 1 question per day, see chapter 4 for the details. Happy Questioning!

~Random


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Random: I got a review that made NO SENSE! Here, help me figure out questions so I can answer?

Me: Dylan: WHY DONT YOU WANT ME?

Iggy: Angel: can you go please die?

I don't under stand... at all. Whoever wrote this don't put "Me" or like write it play style too confusing, TRASH! *Crumples up and throws away* Sorry! If you say JUST you questions and who there too, I will answer them! P.S. TOMARROW IS THE LAST DAY FOR MY POLL HURRY YOUR BUTTS OVER AND ANSWER IT!

~Random


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Random: OMG! 2 reviewers in the answer *happy dance* Theses are from Whatshername1

Random: Gazzy, I dare you to bark every time someone says the word "you"

Gazzy: Hmm, Bark Bark. There.

Random: Max, what was the most messed up experiment YOU saw at the school? 

Gazzy: Bark.

Max: Anything dysfunctional.

Random: Fang, how many times have YOU ran into a tree while flying? 

Gazzy: Bark.

Fang: Heh... 3...

Random: Dylan, is she a good kisser?

Dylan: Hell yeah!

Random: CHILDREN!

Random: Angel, what was the weirdest thought YOU heard someone think?

Gazzy: BARK!

Angel: Fang and Max's thought of each other *shiver* yuck.

Random: Ari, what was the last thing you saw that tried to kill YOU?

Gazzy: Bark!

Ari: Max.

Random: Ella, if I started dating Iggy would YOU kill me?

Gazzy: Bark! *thinking: why did Random put up Dares!*

Ella: Yes! He's mine back off!

Random: Iggy, when did you realize YOU were madly in love with Ella?

Gazzy: BARK!

Iggy: I can't say first time I saw her... cause I never did SEE her... I dunno

Random: Nudge, do YOU (or any of the flock) snore or sleep talk?

Gazzy: Bark.

Random: Total, can YOU teach my dog to talk? She's a chocolate lab named Dixie.

Total: Maybe! *walks up to Dixie* Woof Woof Woof!

Dixie: Hi! Whoa! I can talk! I've got so much to say! What about-

Random: That's all the time we have for Dixie, bye

~Random 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Random: We have one question and one dare!

Random: Ok, Fang, Do you love me? (galeprimrue)

Fang: No. I love Max.

Random: Ok, Dylan! You have dare! *reads dare* *cackles evilly* I dare you to go die in hole

Dylan: Random!

Random: Not my dare! Blame glaeprimrue!

Dyaln: I blame you for adding dares.

Random: You agreed!

Dylan: *jumps in hole [again]* *dies*

Random: Ok! Due to an evil dare Dylan is now off the list of people! Well... you can dare/question his ghost! LAST DAY FOR MY POLL!

~Random


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Random: THREE REVIEWS! All with questions! And dares hehehe

Random: InvaderVyn asks: Max, what is the most annoying thing about Fang?

Max: Ummmmm... His sense of sarcasm.

Random: xXTsuki-TenshiXx asked, Max,Why did you start believing about how Dylan's your perfect half?

Max: When Fang left, *Death Glare To Fang*, I thought, "Maybe Fang ISN'T my soul mate! What if... Dylan is?" But Dylan's dead now :D!

Random: xXTsuki-TenshiXx asked, Fang, WHY DID YOU FREAKING LEAVE? WHY DID YOU FREAKING LISTEN TO DYLAN, OF ALL  
>PEOPLE? AND SCREW WHAT ANGEL SAYS ABOUT YOU DIEING FIRST! SHE'S... ANGEL! No<br>offense to you, Angel...

Fang: ... To protect Max- I mean the Flock.

Random: *eye roll* xXTsuki-TenshiXx asked, Dylan, Why are you so stupid? Why are you such a douche?

Dylan's Ghost: I'm not stupid for loving Max! Or a douche! I still think Fang shouldn't be here!

Random: She asked a question you didn't necessarily answer!

Dylan: Fine! I'm stupid 'cause yo mama! I'm a douche 'cause James Patterson wrote me that way!

Random: LOL, FangandIggyRule dares, Dylan's Ghost, to be mean to Max for one whole day, and to make her believe that he doesn't love her. :)

Dylan's Ghost: !

Random: You agreed!

Dylan's Ghost: * gets into fight with Max (verbal fight, he's already dead)*

Max: Ughh! You douche! You DON'T love me!

Random: Mission accomplished! Hahaha, the FangandIggyRule said, Giving pain to Dylan is for some reason really fun. :D. That was the best part and made my day!

~Random


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Random: I found your question Whisper13!

Random: Fang, What would you do if you found out you have an 11-year-old sister with wings?

Fang: *Shrug*

Random: *face palm* The rest are from SomthingAboutDarkAngels A dare for Iggy, blow up Fang's laptop!

Iggy: Ok, *makes bomb* *sets on Fangs laptop* *presses button* BOOOOOOOOM! There!

Random: Question for Iggy, was blowing up Fang's laptop fun?

Iggy: Yes. Very!

Random: Question for Angel, why are you so creepy?

Angel: What do you mean?

Random: A question is not an answer.

Angel: You will all forget this question.

Random: Dare for Max, go all crazy on Fang, and then kick him!

Max: FANNNGGGG! *Kicks Fang*

Random: Question for Fang, does Max hit and kick hard?

Fang: Yes!

Random: Question for Dylan, why are you so obsessed with Max? Why can't you love  
>someone who is not genetically identical to Max?<p>

Dylan's Ghost: NO! Max is my perfect other half! One day she will be mine!

Random: Keep dreamin' ghost boy

~Random


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Random: I'm being lazy

xXTsuki-TenshiXx asks Max- Would you die with the world while having FANG by your side or save the  
>world WITHOUT Fang by your side?<p>

Max: Yes...

Fang- don't you remember that you DID die first? But Max brought you back to  
>life? And why Maya? You could do soo much better. (And by that, I mean ME! Lol<br>no, I meant Max ;P)

Fang: *shrug* guess I forget. And Maya was the closest thing to Max.

Random: Two sentences!

Dylan- can you go disappear off the face of the earth, please? (I said  
>please!) <p>

Dylan: No. As long as this story goes on I must be here.

Bridget- are you a pedophile? Why were you flirting with Fang when he's 14 and  
>your 50? What do you have against Max?<p>

Bridget: Uh! I am not! OMG! I AM SOOOOO OFENDED! Fang is hot! I can flirt with whoever I want! And Max is just in the way!

Iggy- who do you like better, Nudge or Ella?

Iggy: More of this? Ella.

FangandIggyRule asks now a dare, Max and Fang to act all in love around each other  
>in front of Dylan's ghost.<p>

*Max and Fang make out in front of Dylan's Ghost*

Dylan: e.O

Question for Iggy and Fang: What color would you dye your hair as if you had  
>to change your hair color?<p>

Iggy: Uhhh, reddish.

Fang: Dark, dark, dark Blue

Whisper13, listen, I really don't have answer! I tried, and tried, but couldn't come up with anything! I'm disappointed with myself now X(. Sorry.

I dare Dylan's Ghost to break up with Max... then go out with Maya!

Dylan: We're through.

Max: *eye roll*

Dylan: Maya, will you go out with me?

Maya: Yes!

And Dylan's Ghost:

Do you hate me for making you die? I hope he says yes.

Dylan: Yes! Now that Imma ghost I can't kiss Max!

Random: *eye Roll* Lotsa questions thanks! And Boo! I'm really tired right now I just had to type all that ^^ grr.

~Random 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Random: Ok listen guys. School started. I can't be answering questions around the clock like summer. So. Temporarily, this story is complete! When school is over (180 days from now) i will continue. I am sooo sorry!

~Random


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Random: Ok, people! I don't have time to answer questions! Please understand! In exchange for not updating this story, I will update FOTF 2 FF soon! Very soon! My friend Carefree and I only get lunch period to talk and then there's at home over the phone, but we get 6 pages of homework every night! EVEN FRIDAY! I think the teachers who don't give homework are my Computer Lit. teacher, my Choir teacher, and my science teacher (sometimes he does, but not often.) So please understand! This is my first year in Middle School so maybe as the school year goes, I will open it up for questions, but other than that sorry! I will call Carefree tomorrow, and finish up the chapter I wanna post.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Random: Ok hi! I will re-open this story! BUT expect answers on , kae? I can't get on during the week so ask anytime, I will answer on weekends! HAPPY QUESTIONING!

~Random


	15. Chapter 15

Random: SPARE TIME! LOLZ! Oh and BTW! Imma gonna ride duh bus home wit Carefree afta school! Then Imma gonna stay til 9:30 P.M! Then Imma post a chapter of FOTF 2 FF! (Feather's Of The Flock 2: Feather's Fly)

Fang- I dare you to lock her in a dark closet with Gazzy after he ate some  
>beans. (xXTsuki-TenshiXx)<p>

Fang: UM? Gaz?

Gazzy: Bean time?

Fang: *nod*

Gazzy: *eats beans*

Fang: *shoves Gazzy in closet* Hey Max!

Max: Yes Fang!

Fang: *kisses Max* *Shoves her in closet*

*Gasses pour out of closet*

Max- I dare you to give Fang a hickey (xXTsuki-TenshiXx)

Random: Sorry, the answer to this dare is censored!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************Censored***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************tttttttttttttttt***********

Iggy- I dare you to tell Fang Max's a lesbian O.O (xXTsuki-TenshiXx) 

Iggy: Hey Fang! Max is a lesbo!

Fang: And your gay.

Iggy: e.O

Random: Odd? These ones are kinda old and I dont remeber answering them?

Max: What is the most attractive thing about Fang and Dylan?

Max: Hmmmm, Fang is hot, and Dylan... Loves me?

Fang: Will you marry my friend Moogie? She wants you. Also, why do you hate to talk?

Fang: No and *shrug

Angel: What is Iggy thinking now? Why do you want to get rid of Max?

Angel: I'm more powerful than her! And Iggy is thinking: Beep, Ella looks H- O- T!

Bridgid: Would you rather i kill you with a chainsaw or machine gun?

Bridgid: Uh! Whatev!

Dylan: First, this isnt a question, i'm just saying, that even though heaps of people hate you, i love you. So, if you couldnt have Max, who would you have?

Dylan: YO MAMA! (LOL)

Dr. M: Do you like Jeb?

Dr.M: Eh.

Ella: Why do you like Iggy? P.s you go girl! :)

Ella: Tall, blind, bird kid... What's not to love?

Sam: Are you an eraser?

Sam: ...No?

Ari: Why did you have to die! (breaks down crying) 

Ari: Don't worry! I come back!

Jeb: Are you really evil?

Jeb:... No

Iggy: Will you marry me? And, What do you want in a girl?

Iggy: NO and I want Ella!

Nudge: Who do you like?

Nudge:... Gazzy... Just a little! (Sorry Imma Nazzy Fan!)

Gazzy: Who do you like?

Gazzy: ... Nudge... Just a little!

Total: Are you planning on having kids?

Total: Dunno

And Akila!: Woof woof woof?

Akila: WOOF! Woof! Woof-woof!

Random: I probably answered these already but oh well! CB (The B is eyes) And if I didn't answer your questions, Prease repeat them sorry!

~Random


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Random: Aye, I almost forgot about this story D:. I only have one dare and due to that, the dare will last a few chapters (maybe 2 or 3). The dare is for max to say "in bed" after every sentence. LET THE TORTURE BEGIN.

Max: .-. In bed...

Random: Mmkay. any questions that I missed please repeat.

Guest Reviewer: I haven't read nevermore yet! :C I focus mostly on the mangas. I'm not much of a reader "^^. I know my friend is super- mega- excited for it. She's gonna ticked about the Max x Dylan. Personally I'm not to familiar with Dylan, all I know is he is Max's "perfect match" and sorta came between Max and Fang.

Thanks for the reviews, BlackAngelWings1010, and Guest (lol).

uh something, something, something,

~Random


End file.
